


puppy dog at play

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dry Humping, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Sevro needs  attention and Darrow will happily give him some.Kinktober Prompt: petplay - Sevro/Darrow





	puppy dog at play

Wind was settling after an eventful morning, rustling leaves on the ground and whispering in the trees. The rain had slowed down to a trickle, but the clouds still held up. Resting inside on the couch was Darrow, reading some crap on his datapad while noises spread through the room from the HC mounted on the wall. He had a thin blanket over his legs, hiding away inside as the morning’s weather had trapped him. 

Pressure on his right shoulder took him away from his worthless gossip he was reading and back to the living room. Gently, he let one hand rise up to pat at the head who’s chin was currently resting on top of him, smiling affectionately. Sevro was bad at asking for attention, he would rather just show the need. 

“Hey puppy,” Darrow smiled. “You want to play?”

The sharp chin dug into his shoulder as the other nodded, a clinking sound adding in as Darrow realised Sevro had put on his collar before approaching him. The smile spread and he put his datapad down on the table in front of him. 

“You can go get ready for me, pup,” Darrow started to untangle himself from the blanket while he spoke. “I will be with you in a minute.”

He got no answer other than a soft nuzzle to his neck. He then stood up to walk away, leaving Darrow to prepare himself on his own. Taking his time, he folded up the blanket and left it at the end of the couch, put his hair up in a ponytail and then took a deep breath. Figuring he had given the man enough time, Darrow made his way towards their room. 

He loved saying that. _Theirs._ Because Sevro was his and he was Sevro’s. Everything they owned, they shared. The room was _theirs_

When he entered the room he saw Sevro patiently kneeling on the bed, naked except from his underwear and collar fastened around his neck. It was a black, leather collar with small spikes sticking out, something Sevro had picked out himself. A little metal tag dangled from it, which had a tendency to clink against the spikes if he moved about enough. 

“Look at you” Darrow took a step forward and reached out to the other. He let his left hand card through the short mohawk on top of his head, putting what stray strands from his face back into the mess of his hair. The other hand snaked up to lay on his cheek, the thumb gently petting Sevro as he nuzzled into the touch. “You’re waiting so patiently for me... such a good boy...”

Darrow knew the praise was received well, but he was also aware of how hard the other man had to come to terms with his obedience. While he loved being good for Darrow, he still had to relax fully into his submissive role. In a fit of anxiety over his obedience, he cranes his neck to lap at the palm of Darrow’s right hand. Red eyes looked up under golden lashes and the taller man smiled warmly.

He considered scolding him, but figured the action came from a good place, so he left it. Also, it was cute. He couldn’t punish his pup for being cute. The thumb moved from small circles above the other’s cheekbone to lay still on his lower lip. Slowly, he let his calloused digit dip into Sevro’s mouth, the other accepting it gratefully. 

“Should we put that tongue to better use, maybe?” An excited whine rung out from around his thumb and Darrow couldn’t hide his chuckle. He eased out his thumb as his left hand went to unbuckle his pants. He shook his head slowly. 

“I could never say no to you, you spoiled thing...”

Easing down his pants slightly, Darrow let out his cock without taking them off. Sevro shifted on the bed, eyes fixated on him. It really reminded him of a puppy trying hard to stay still while being too excited to do so. Perhaps he could get him to do tricks for a _treat_? That was something he had to try another day. His cock was already filling out quickly, the sight of his pup all but naked, kneeling on the bed, riling him up beyond comparison. 

With his right hand moving from cheek to jaw, he held Sevro’s head up as he guided him towards himself. It was a gentle grip, not needing to be harsh with his now pliable boyfriend. A sigh left Darrow when slightly cracked lips enveloped his head, a tongue working over the slit in calculated motions. He worked himself down the length, not a small feat for a man his size. Eagerly, the tongue lapped around the underside of Darrow’s cock and when he had taken down what he could, the entire length seated in his mouth and down his obedient throat, Darrow let both his hands creep up to hold onto Sevro’s hair. 

“So good,” Darrow moaned. He thrusted a few times, only a centimetre or so, before stilling again. “Just like that, puppy.”

The response egged Sevro on and he moved himself up and down the length slowly, teasing Darrow. Knowing when Sevro was auto-piloting into being in charge, Darrow held his head still by his scalp and took to thrusting himself. Fluttering his eyes, Sevro stayed completely still as the tip of the cock bumped the back of his throat. Small tears started welling up as the strain on his gage reflex got worse, but he held up. Never breaking eye contact with Darrow. 

“By Jove, you’re pretty like this.” Darrow knew he wouldn’t last much longer, his rhythm already failing him. His hips thrust into the wet and warm mouth, fucking his throat. Sevro let out tiny moans, holding onto his own knees for support as he bobbed up and down the length. Darrow jerked his hips a few last times before pulling out, coming over Sevro’s face. 

It streaked his cheekbone, his freckly nose and weighted down his golden eyelashes. Some of it landed in his open, and still panting, mouth. The sight was truly wonderful and had Darrow’s cock twitch again, already waking up anew. A red tongue darted out to lap up what it could, moaning when tasting Darrow’s spend. 

“You look so pretty like this,” Darrow said, one of his thumbs clearing away the come from Sevro’s eyes and feeding it to his awaiting mouth. “Would you want to continue?”

Sevro nodded. 

Shifting, the smaller man backed further up the bed. Smiling, Darrow shook his head no, motioning for Sevro to get down on the floor as he sat down on the spot the other had just occupied. Slowly, Sevro knelt down to the floor, crawling over to his boyfriend and sat down in between his legs. 

Darrow patted his thigh and Sevro took the hint, resting his cheek on the expensive fabric. A hand petted his hair down slowly as a bare foot surprised Sevro by dragging up against his neglected dick. 

“You really must be desperate now, am I right puppy?” Darrow’s thumb made small circles against his skin again, looking into his eyes with sympathy. Thrusting his hips slightly against the much needed friction, Sevro made an affirmative noise. 

A thick thigh nestled itself between Sevro’s legs, making him shift around on the floor to accommodate. As the leg stretched out slightly, he mounted it, his cock scraping so wonderfully against the fabric. Moaning, Sevro started humping the leg slowly, grinding down for friction. But he was stopped with a hand to his hair, holding him up by the mohawk and looking straight into golden eyes above him. 

“I never said you could start, now did I pup?” While the words sounded mean, it was far from a threat, a smile playing on Darrow’s face as he uttered his words. Nothing Sevro did really upset him, he couldn’t help being a mindless and horny pup. 

With a whine, Sevro stopped moving. He pressed down onto the bare skin of Darrow’s foot, sitting still trying to focus on anything but his raging hard-on. Want was burning through him, making his thought muddled.

“You will be a good boy, right?” A nod came from the man. “Good, then you will learn to _stay._”

It was torture. Darrow started pumping his own length while looking down to Sevro’s neglected cock. The foot he was sitting on pressed up to his groin occasionally, spurring him on. But he knew to oblige, following orders from Darrow unconditionally. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Darrow moaned, his voice low with want. Seeing Sevro being still while so hard against him was amazing, almost bordering on a power-trip for him as red eyes, _his eyes_, begged for mercy yet obeying nonetheless. He grunted, feeling himself get close way too quickly. Holding tight to the root of his cock, his other hand petted the top of his pup’s head. 

“You can move now, puppy.” 

No need to be told twice, Sevro grinded down onto the leg. His hips moving quickly, length gliding over the expensive fabric he was sitting on. His hands came to hold around the calf of the leg, his chin high up as he whined in pleasure. The hand in his hair pushed down to avert his gaze from the roof above. 

“Look at me, pup. Don’t look away,” Darrow ordered. Sevro, ashamed of the prompt but too horny to care, agreed with his freckled cheeks growing redder by the minute. He was panting now, moving faster to chase his release. 

Darrow moaned, now moving his other hand once again over himself, stripping his cock patiently in an attempt to make himself last longer. Moving his leg in rhythm with Sevro, he could hear the pants and whines grow louder as the friction increased. 

“Look at you, so good for me. You’re being such a good boy for me,” he cooed, smiling fondly. Happy sounds escaped the other’s throat as he nodded wildly, gone in his quest to finally come. Darrow didn’t remind him to look him in the eyes, figuring his puppy was good enough just keeping his eyes open with all the lust he was showing. 

Darrow’s hand sped up as he saw Sevro coming closer to the edge, panting himself when he saw the other bracing himself while speeding up his humping, forehead now pressed to Darrow’s knee. A high-pitched whine followed by a low moan was heard as the other’s rhythm stuttered, his inner thighs shaking around his foot. 

The sight of his boyfriend coming apart in front of him sent pleasure down his spine, going straight into his cock. As he cooed his praise - _“you’re so good for me”, “such a good boy, coming for me”, “good puppy” _\- Darrow took a slack grip on Sevro’s jaw, holding it up and prompting him to move back between his thighs. 

“Do you want a treat? You were so good for me, you deserve a treat, right pup?” Darrow pumped his cock quickly, feeling himself getting close to the edge. Sevro made no verbal answer, but instead opened his mouth up wide, his tongue sticking far out as he panted, coming down from his own high. 

The mere sight had Darrow coming in long, thick streaks. Most landed on the tongue, some of it marking his cheeks and nose once again. With a content moan, Sevro swallowed it down, looking almost high as he did. 

Standing up on shaky legs, almost looking like jelly, Sevro straddled Darrow’s thighs, arms wrapped around his shoulders as he nuzzled into the side of his neck. Pushing his boyfriend, the two fell back against the bed, their panting and ragged breaths being the only thing to be heard throughout the room. Holding Sevro close to himself with his strong arms, Darrow smiled and pressed kiss after kiss to the mess of a hair that was in front of him. 

“You’re my good boy, Sevro. My little puppy.” 

With another content smile, Sevro nodded and pushed onto Darrow’s neck, nestling as close as he could.

“You know I have to get up to make us dinner soon, right?” Darrow smiled, patting his back. 

“No, asshole. _Stay._”

**Author's Note:**

> The fics are just getting longer and longer! :O but in order to not burn out, I might make a few shorter ones soon!


End file.
